


Chic-Fil-A

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sam | Awesamdude x Reader - Freeform, Streaming, Tumblr Prompt, mcyt - Freeform, really only a mention of 5up lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: She/her for the pronoun and kinda like they live together and the stream doesn’t know about her and then they end up accidentally finding out about her!
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude x Reader
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Chic-Fil-A

**Author's Note:**

> YES I HAVE SUMMONED SO MANY SAM SIMPS AND IM NOT MAD! Also fuck Chic Fil - A and their homophobic-ness I just miss their chicken sandwiches, ALSO REQUEST DONT BE SHY REQUEST

(Y/n) sat back in her Computer Science class, trying to use the last of her brain cells to pay attention to what their professor was saying. He was going on about some type of project they had to submit by next Friday. What day was it? It didn’t matter, honestly, what really mattered was how fast (Y/n) could get back to her house and spend the rest of her day in Sam’s arms. Who cared if she was completely lost, she could just ask Sam for help, even more of an excuse to be with him.

Back at home, Sam was starting up his stream. Usually, he would text (Y/n) before he started his streams, but today he had forgotten, being too caught up in the excitement of seeing his viewers again. It was the first time he would be streaming in the new year so it had been a good week and a half since he had streamed. 

“Hi, Chat! How we doin’ today!” As the viewers started flooding in, Sam read out donations and subs while (Y/n) made her way home.

She decided to stop at Chic-Fil-A and get a meal for her and Sam to share, maybe over a movie or while talking about their days. They had both just gotten back from spending time with their families for winter break so they hadn’t really had a ton of time to catch up. What better way to catch up than over Chic-Fil-A?

When she got home though, the house was empty. Maybe Sam was playing Minecraft with his friends? Or testing out Redstone stuff? Or working on a new code? The thought of him streaming never even crossed her mind, because he always let her know he was streaming beforehand, and he’d never forgotten in the past, so why would he now?

Sam had also forgotten to completely close the door to his room in his rush to start his stream, giving (Y/n) even more of a green flag in terms that she wasn’t interrupting anything huge.

“Hey Sam, I got us Chic Fil-” (Y/n) opened the door but froze when she saw Sam’s monitor with his stream chat pulled up.

“Um...give me a sec chat,” Sam turned to (Y/n) with wide eyes. See, Sam and (Y/n) didn’t necessarily keep their relationship secret, they just hadn’t exactly...told the chat they were dating. Sure, Sam had hinted once or twice, always telling people who donated saying they simped for him that they should because ‘What if he already promised himself to someone else,’ but he never explicitly said he had a girlfriend.

“Shit,” (Y/n) finally spoke again, but instead of responding, Sam just laughed.

“Well, this is one way to tell my viewers I’m in a relationship,” And soon enough, (Y/n) was laughing as well, falling into hysterics. Once they had both stopped laughing, Sam patted the seat next to him and beckoned (Y/n) to sit next to him.

“Here, I guess I should introduce you to my chat. And I would also really like to eat some Chic-Fil-A right now.”

(Y/n) made her way over to Sam as he unmuted and spoke to chat,

“Sorry about that guys, my roommate just walked into my room-”

“Wow, that’s all I am, a roommate. I’m absolutely offended right now Sam.”

“And I was gonna introduce her to you guys, but she’s already made an impression,” He responded to her cutting him off as (Y/n) giggled.

He cleared his throat and said, “Uh, yeah, so this is (Y/n)! She’s really nice and pretty...and oh! She’s my girlfriend. Hopefully, the roommate comment makes more sense now. Am I missing anything (Y/n)?” 

“Hm...no I don’t think so,” She paused to think and then continued, “Hey, since we're both eating our Chic-Fil-A, what if we let chat ask questions?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! Ok, Chat, send in your questions we’ll answer them,” Sam said, as he began to unwrap his chicken sandwich.

“Ooh, someone already asked one! I call dibs on answering it. And it's for me specifically as well!”

Sam admired the way (Y/n) got so excited over his chat, and he completely forgot to listen while he was consumed in thinking about how amazing his girlfriend was.

“Sam?”

“Hmm? Sorry, I zoned out,”

“Chat wants to know your opinion on me saying you love Minecraft more than me,”

“What? No, not ever, no, chat, stop accusing me of this, chat STOP, who even asked this question?”

Once again the two found themselves laughing as Sam’s chat went crazy. And they didn’t stop laughing the rest of the night as they continued answering questions, well after finishing their Chic-Fil-A. (Y/n) found herself pulled into Sam’s lap as he commented on his chat criticizing his fits.

“Ok guys, you should feel lucky I even give you guys fit checks,”

“Nah, they’re right, you have no style,”

“Hey!”

“Kidding! I’m kidding,” (Y/n) stopped herself before laughing again.

“Ok, well now I’m hurt,” Sam giggled, “Anyway, I think this is a good time to stop the stream, it's been a few hours now! We should do more streams like this,”

(Y/n) watched as the chat flew by, spamming “YES MORE (Y/N), WE LOVE YOU (Y/N), (Y/N) SUPREMACY AM I RIGHT CHAT,” and smiled as Sam raided 5up and moved on.

He turned to (Y/n) and gave her a small kiss,

“That was fun,”

“Yeah, yeah it was,”

“They really liked you, I mean I wouldn’t think anyone wouldn’t, but they really showed me up. Next thing I know you’ll be dating them,”

(Y/n) felt a blush creep up to her cheeks and smiled,

“No, I don’t think so, I love you too much, can’t you tell?”

“No, please prove to me?”

(Y/n) leaned in and kissed him passionately, and then suddenly pulled away,

“No, I don’t think I will,” and she hopped off his lap and made her way over to the door before Sam stopped her.

“No,” He said, dragging out the ‘O’.

(Y/n) only giggled in response as Sam pulled her into his embrace and they made their way to his bed.

“We can cuddle, I’m tired.”

“Aw, baby Sammy is tired after his stream,”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. And what about it,”

“Oh nothing, just means I get to spend more time with you,” (Y/n) responded smugly.

At that, Sam only pulled her closer, trying to capture all her warmth, and (Y/n) 

gladly let him. As the two slowly fell into a deep sleep, (Y/n) muttered,

“I love you, Sam, today was really fun,”

and Sam simply kissed her forehead in response and said,

“Love you too,”


End file.
